deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla vs SCP-682
Godzilla vs SCP-682 'is a what-if? episode of Death Battle featuring Godzilla form the franchise of the same name and SCP-682 from the SCP Foundation. Description ''It's the final battle! Two monsters are fighting for the title of true King of the Monsters! Who do you think should win? Godzilla SCP-682 Interlude Wiz: Monsters are dangerous creature, with only destruction on their minds. '''Boomstick: But these two are the kings of them all. The strongest of their groups. Wiz: Godzilla, the Nuclear lizard. Boomstick: And SCP-682, the Hard-to-Destroy-Reptile. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyzes their weapon, armor and skill to find out who will win a Death Battle! Godzilla Wiz: The two nuclear bombs dropped on Japan in 1944 were one of the most destructive even that ever happened on the country. Boomstick: But little they knew, this was just the beginning, the creation of a monster. The one born form the Nuclear Warfare, Godzilla! Wiz: Godzilla is a huge reptilian creature, weighing up to 90,000 tons and being over 100 meters high. Boomstick: That guy is a powerhouse, he is much stronger than his already insane size would normally allows him to have. He can easily lift and throw being bigger than him. Wiz: His immense bulk lets him destroy building in his way very easily or defeats giant monsters even bigger than himself. Boomstick: His durability is also ridiculous! His whole body is able to regenerate lost tissues form injuries, he is immune to any modern weaponry and he is able to even survive a meteor blast to the face! Wiz: Godzilla is a radioactive creature, thus it will leaves everything it walks to contaminated. This is due to the fact that he actually feeds off radioactivity. Boomstick: This quite nuclear side to him also gives him access to a NUCLEAR LASER BEAM! Wiz:...Actually Godzilla concentrate so much nuclear energy that it comes out as a nuclear breathe so strong, it will melt everything in its way and can even makes him flies! Boomstick:...I almost forgot about that one... Wiz: Regardless, Godzilla can strengthen this breathe to an even higher level, it will become the Spiral Ray, a beam strong enough to defeats most Kaiju in a few hits. Boomstick: But he's got much more than a beam. He is able to emits a short-range shockwaves to shocks opponent to close to him, or even metal bends with Magnetic Powers! Wiz: He is able to survive in outer space, at the bottom of the sea and is able to destroy a miniature black hole. Boomstick: Even with all of these strength, Godzilla still suffers form being quite clumsy and being quite slow due to his size. Wiz: Even so, Godzilla has managed to go through most of the hardship brought to him, and he has kept the title of King of the Monsters for 50 years! SCP-682 Wiz: The SCP Foundation is a multi-national organization whose sole goal is to hide the world from all the supernatural entities who haunt this world. They need to make this world seem normal by hiding these abominations from the world. They Secure, they Contain, they Protect. Boomstick: Among these things there are three categories of how much dangerous they are. Safes will not try to fuck you up if they are locked up in a box. Elucids are too dangerous and unpredictable to be taken lightly, but they will not destroy the world. And then there are the Keter ones, who will actually destroy the world if not guarded by a full town of heavily armored soldiers. Wiz: But out of all the Foundation's monsters, one of them is feared by all. One of the few whose the Foundation have been actively trying to kill...and has yet not managed to do so. Boomstick: The one they named the Hard-to-Destroy-Reptile, SCP number 682. Wiz: 682 is a vaguely reptilian creature from another dimension. It's most prominent trait is his hatred for all''' living things on earth. '''Boomstick: And he has been given all the rights tools to express that hate into brutal genocides. He has enhanced strength, speed, stamina and reflexes. Although these depend on which form he has adopted. Wiz: But what makes him so dangerous is his durability. He will regenerate from any damage done to him, even if 99% percent of his body is destroyed, he will still be able to return to full form. Boomstick: Heck, he can still talk and moves even if only a fourth of his body is there. Wiz: He does this by feeding out of everything he can find, organic or not and assimilate it in his body. He can thus grow in size if he consumes enough material. Boomstick: Another nasty ability of his is being able to adapt his body with everything he could ever need. He can grow wings, tentacles, give off light or turn his skin into a mirror! And this is just what we know about him being capable of doing. Wiz: Because of this, 682 practically become immune to everything way of harm we can put against. No matter what it is, 682 will find a way to adapt to the threat, or even return it back to the attacker. Boomstick: Thus, this guy has survived a match against SCP-096, a killing statue, being cut in half, a matter destroying toothbrush, the DEVIL, the laws of physics being changed to destroy everything, has killed Able in combat and takes constant acid bath without any lasting effect. Oh and he became immune to most of those things afterward. Wiz: Even worse, he was once put into a book, with a monster whose sole attribute is being able to kill 682. He managed to kill it, even thought said creature was much bigger than him. Boomstick: But the thing is not only strong, but actually very smart. He can even programs a computer by just looking at it, However that works. Wiz: But even thought all of these accomplishment, 682 is not the Impossible-to-Destroy reptile. Some SCP has shown the ability or have bragged to be able to kill 682, including SCP-524, SCP-173, SCP-2599 and SCP-738. It also doesn't help that most of 682's adaptation are temporary and will wears off after a few weeks. This means that he could theoretically be killed by using various form of attacks in quick succession, thus destroying him before he can adapt. Boomstick: Come on! You can't make me believe that a lizard who is in the hands of a reality bending organization who wants to kills him, could die against a bigger lizard! Pre-Fight Fight Item: SCP-████ Tissue Test Record: Overridden by O5-Command Termination Test Record: Signs of activity of SCP-████ were detected near the coast of ██████ City. SCP-682 was moved to a temporary Containment Tank filled with acid. The tank was moved from Site-19 to the city by helicopter. Once arrived, SCP-████ was attacking the city. Upon spotting the helicopter, SCP-████ attacked the helicopter. The helicopter crashed into a neighboring building. The tank slowly spilled out all of its acid. SCP-682, reduced to a simple chunks of flesh also dropped to the ground. Said chunk regenerated into a fully formed SCP-682. SCP-682 vocalized to SCP-████ So you are the famous Godzilla? I excepted you to be taller. But you are as disgusting as I thought, I will consume you like the others! SCP-████ issued a high volume screech towards SCP-682, breaking many windows in the process. FIGHT Godzilla runs toward 682 and stomps on him. When he stepped back, 682 was only a pile of rotten flesh on the ground. Godzilla was about to return back to destroying the city after this easy victory... when a good chunks is suddenly ripped from his foot. He roars in pain and turns around to see a newly regenerated 682 consuming a part of his foot. Godzilla then knocks him back into a building with his tail. The building crumbles on top of the reptile, but he comes out of it, unarmed with two humans in his mouth. SCP-682 roared at Godzilla in anger as he tried to stand back up. Godzilla punches the building, but 682 manages to get to the other one. 682 jumps on Godzilla's arm and start biting parts of his flesh away. Suddenly, 682 uses all the flesh eaten to grows in size. He's now about the size of Godzilla's hand. The nuclear lizard grabs him and tries to squash him, but SCP-682 generate two big and long claws from his body, stabbing the Kaiju trough his hand. Godzilla screams in pain and drops the Hard-to-Destroy-Reptile to the ground. Before he lands, 682 develops wing on his back and flies towards the big G and lands on his neck. He starts to bite off some chunks of flesh again. To get him off him, Godzilla rams into a building, crashing 682 in it. Getting fed up with the small gecko, Godzilla fires an atomic breath on him, sending him flying through multiple buildings. When Godzilla gets to him, he is mostly destroyed, with only half of his body remaining. Even with all of that damage, 682 is still moving and seems to be regenerating. Godzilla tries to finish him with another Nuclear breath on him, but this time, all the radiation is absorbed by 682's body. SCP-682 is now glowing a blue light. Suddenly, 682 fires up a big blue Atomic beam towards Godzilla. The beam is so powerful it knocks Godzilla down. 682 then flies at high speed towards the Kaiju and slams his face with a tail swing, but Godzilla bites his tail down and then smashes him to the ground. When on the ground, 682 goes for his foot and attack it by ripping a really big chunk out of it and consuming it. Godzilla then falls to the ground. SCP-682: You see, you are nothing more than another sac of organs for me to feed on. You will indirectly help me get rid of all these disgusting abominations that plagues this world, starting with you! SCP-682 starts to chips off Godzilla's flesh one by one with two giant claws, but suddenly, 682 get shocked by a nuclear pulse. Godzilla gets up and charges up a Red Spiral Ray. Seeing the huge power coming from this goliath's mouth, 682 flies towards Godzilla and bites him in the neck. But far from stopping him from firing the beam, Godzilla grabs and throws him in a near building. He then fires up a fully charged Red Beam towards 682. The SCP takes the laser full on, and then Godzilla fires another one on 682. But even after all of this beating, 682 comes out of the rest of a building, glowing a red light. Godzilla prepares to fires another one, but before he can do so, 682 uses all of the nuclear energy absorbed and makes a huge explosion, destroying most of the city, and swallowing both himself and Godzilla in the blast. There is nothing left of the city. 682 is lying on the ground, with only 3% of his body remaining, but he is still alive. As he slowly makes his way back to a place with organics, the ground start shaking. An immense shadow is making his way to the chunks of flesh that is 682. SCP-682: NO! WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?! DIE YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! DIE! SCP-682 tries to regenerate, but Godzilla grabs him and eats him. Godzilla is pretty happy about this outcome, and makes his way to the sea. But he suddenly feels an extreme pain from inside him. SCP-682: DON'T THINK YOU HAVE ALREADY WON YOU PIECE OF LIVING FLESH! SCP-682 was eating Godzilla from the inside and growing in size. Godzilla tried to burn him with his Atomic Breath, but 682 would keep absorbing it. Suddenly, 682 comes out of Godzilla's chest, charged up with radioactivity and almost his size. Godzilla's bleeding heavily, but he still manages to face with the SCP. He fires an atomic breath at him, but 682 counters with his own Atomic Breath. 682 lunges towards Godzilla's neck and bites him. The Kaiju counters with a tail swing and an Atomic Breath to the face. Facing with few others options, Godzilla uses his famous drop kick, but SCP-682 easily dodges it and start to fires Atomic Breathe again. Suddenly, Godzilla gets up and grabs 682's jaw. He keeps his mouth open and charges a Red Spiral Ray to fires it down 682's throat. But before he can fires it of, he gets stabbed through the stomach by 682's claws. Using this distratction to his advantages, 682 open Godzilla's body open and fires a final Atomic Breath inside him... until he explodes into bloody pieces over the battlefield. 682 roars from victory. KO SCP-682 eats up Godzilla's corpses and go after the Site-19, now stronger than ever. Note: The agent responsible for this operation will be transferred to Keter duty. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: Wow! That was a very violent way to die, killed by your own stolen attack... Wiz: Godzilla was incredibly powerful, and his immense size completely overwhelmed SCP-682 at first. Boomstick: But unfortunately for him, SCP-682 was extremely tough and could adapt to everything Godzilla could throws at him. Wiz: Also, SCP-682 can eats any organics matters and absorb it to become even bigger. He could easily eats part of the big Kaiju to match up to his size. Boomstick: SCP-682 has survived much worst thing than Godzilla could tanks, like the crystallization crystal or the insta-death statue. And he became immune to it afterwards! Thus, everything Godzilla would throw at him will not kill him, but makes him stronger. Wiz: 682 was also much smarter and could makes up biological weapons on the fly, who could thus outmatch Godzilla in a close-quarter-combat situation. Boomstick: Godzilla didn't had the guts to fight the Hard-to-Destroy-Reptile. Wiz: The winner is SCP-682 Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Trivia * This fight is SaikouTouhou's first season final episode. * This is SaikouTouhou's first fight without any video game combatant. Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SaikouTouhou Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015